Captain America and the Wild Wild Pussycats
by zmanxv
Summary: Steve 'Captain America' Rogers finds himself transported to the world of My Hero Academia by the tesseract. With little options available to him, he teams up with the Wild Wild Pussycats hero team to help them bring the crime Syndicate, Icarus, to Justice and adjust to his new life. In a world full of super powers will the Captain rise to the top or fall in obscurity.
1. Chapter 1

**The events of the story takes place ten years before Izuku takes the UA Entrance Exam. This story uses the MCU Version of Captain America.**

 **Chapter 1: A New World of Heroes**

Captain America stares out in front of him, his eyes filled with fear, regret and determination as he focuses on his target, the icy seas below. The Valkyrie descends rapidly to it's icy grave. Over the radio he assures Agent Carter that they'll have a date at the pub. They'll dance to slow music and enjoy each other's company. He continues to assure her of this, but they both know deep down that he wasn't going to make it. As this occurs the tesseract shots out a beam from it's new home in the seas below. The beam shots up through the ship interrupting his conversation leaving only static on the other end. The beam carried him, his shield, his compass, and various parts of the plane far away. The aircraft crashed into the ice slowly sinking to the depths below, it's pilot no longer there.

The beam carries Rogers across the universe eventually leaving it and crossing him over to another. In the beam Rogers' mind raced as the various shades of blue streaked around him. _What's going on?_ This was the question that constantly raced through his head. Suddenly he came crashing into a city street. The blue beam dispersed leaving him in a cracked city street surrounded by the smoldering rubble of the aircraft he was on. His shield, helmet, and compass were lying next to him. As he got up he took notice of his surroundings. He was in a massive city of skyscrapers with bright lights and billboards all around him. He noticed all the oddly shaped people around him, staring at him. While some appeared normal many others had growths that, to the Captain, seemed impossible. As he looked around taking in all that's around him, his mind began to race again. Desperately he try to come up with an explanation. However, each path he went down lead to more questions than answers. Eventually he let out a deep sigh.

"Looks like I'm not making that date anytime soon." He muttered to himself.

Slowly he picked up his helmet and placed it on his head. He then went to pick up his compass. He looked at the picture of Peggy inside before closing it up and putting it in his belt pocket. He then grabbed his shield. As he slung it over his back he heard the sounds of running footsteps. He turned around to see four individuals, three women and one man, each wearing different color variation of the same uniform. Said uniforms each consisted of a sleeveless collared top decorated with three straps and a bell, a large ruffled skirt, a tail, an orange belt with pockets, and a silver buckle resembling a cat paw with blue pads. The also sported large white cat gloves ,which had retractable claws, and boots with vertical stripes and white fur lining. A top their heads was a strange device that resembled cat ears.

Steve only looked on in confusion due to their outfits seeming more ridiculous than his old stage outfit.

* * *

Five minutes earlier…

The Wild Wild Pussycats were on their way back to their agency after finishing up their patrol. They had been trying to investigate a series of robberies in the area but had come up with very little evidence to connect them or even find the perpetrators. In their most recent patrol they'd hoped to catch the robbers in the act. However tonight was a peaceful night, no crimes to stop or villains to arrest. As they walked conversation began to spring up.

"Man I can't believe we came up empty again." Pixie-Bob complained.

Pixie-Bob was a young blond woman with a blue variation of the Pussycats' hero outfit. Her real name is Ryuko Tsuchikawa.

"Don't let it get you down, that just means we have step up our game." Mandalay point out.

Mandalay was a young woman of the same age as Pixie-Bob with red hair and a red variation of their hero outfits. Her real name is Shino Sosaki.

"Besides a peaceful night is a good thing." She added on.

"Mandalay's right it's not often we get peaceful nights like these." Ragdoll expressed.

Ragdoll was also of the same age as Mandalay and Pixie-Bob, though she was shorter than the two of them and had green hair. She sported a yellow version of their hero outfit. Her real name is Tomoko Shiretoko.

"Let us also not forget that as hero our presence has a calming effect on the citizens around us. We can not forget that when we go on patrol." Tiger pointed out.

Tiger had short brown hair and was the only man of the group. He was rather tall and buff, especially when compared to the more petite members of the group. Despite this he wore the same outfit as the girls only his was a brown variation. His real name is Yawara Chatora.

"Besides there's always tomorrow. Let's get some rest so we're ready for whatever may lie ahead."

"Tiger's right, let's call it a night and try again tomorrow." Mandalay expressed.

"Roger that!" Everyone else cheered.

With a laugh they a continued along. Suddenly a beam of blue light came down several blocks away.

"What's that!" Pixie-Bob exclaimed.

"I don't know but we should hurry and find out." Mandalay shouted.

She ran ahead of her team with them following in tow. As the traveled the blue light faded away. Eventually they arrived were the light had touched down. Once there they stood face to face with a man in an American inspired outfit. Surrounding him were smoldering pieces of metal.

"Who are you?" Mandalay asked.

* * *

The woman with red hair had spoken something to Rogers. However, he didn't understand it. She was speaking what he assumed was Japanese, not that he spoke any.

"Do you have anyone who speaks english?" Rogers asked.

The red-haired girl confidently stepped forward.

"I'll ask again, in english this time. Who are you?" she asked.

Despite being somewhat shocked that this woman knew english, Steve retained his composer.

"I'm Captain America," He answered.

"Alright then Captain," She expressed in a somewhat condescending tone. "Next question was it your quirk that caused that blue light to come crashing down."

The Captain gave the woman a perplexed looked.

"The heck's a quirk. That blue beam of light was from something called the tesseract. It carried me here. For what reason I can't say." Rogers answered.

The woman only looked on Rogers with distrust. _Who is this guy? He claims he doesn't know what quirks are and that he got here by something called a tesseract. I'm not buying it._

"You should have come up with a better story than that, I'm not buying it." She replied.

"I'm telling you the truth." He asserted.

"Still playing this game huh?" She replied. "Enough talk, we'll force the truth out of you. Pusshīkyattsu, yuko!(Pussycats, let's go!)"

The group of four charged at Rogers without hesitation. The Captain backed up slightly.

"Hey wait I don't want to fight!" He pleaded.

The large man took the lead. He launch a powerful punch were Rogers was. However the Captain was quick to jump and roll out of the way. He quickly he grabbed his shield from his back. As quickly has he got up he was attacked by the blond and redhead. They each slash with the claws on their gloves. Cap blocks with his shield and forces them off. Before he can do anything else he feels his feet get pulled out from other him. He looks to see the man has extend out his arms and have them wrapped around his leg. The brown-haired man began to pulling Rogers towards him. Thinking quickly Cap throws his shield at the large man, nailing square in the face. The man retracted his arms and held his face in pain. The shield bounce around back to the Captain. He grabbed it as he rose back to his feet.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Many civilians gathered around to see the fight. One was a large hooded dog man. He was a recently escaped villain known as Ravager. He took notice of the Pussycats fight with the mysterious blue clad man. He smiled as he knew this would be a good opportunity to get revenge on the hero team that locked him up. He quietly sneaked around and waited for his moment to strike.

* * *

Steve had little time to rest as the blond and the redhead were quick to resumed their assault. With near perfect coordination they keeped Cap on the defensive. As they did this the Captain failed to notice the green-haired one sneak around to his back.

"Hey stop we don't need to fight!" He shouted.

Suddenly from behind he hears someone leap towards him. In the nick of time he is able dodged the young woman's attack. He countered by throwing her into her teammates, sending all of them flying back.

"Alright screw it then." he muttered.

"Anata wa watashi no chīmumēto o kizutsukeru!(You hurt my teammates!)" He heard bellowed from his side.

Cap ducked under the man's punch and delivered a strong punch to his opponents gut. He followed up with an uppercut to the jaw before throwing him over his shoulder. Immediately he was attacked by the blond. Cap pivoted out the way, spun around, and slammed his shield into her face sending her flying and knocking her out. The next attacker was the green-haired girl. She slashed at the Captain only for it to blocked by his shield. Cap counter with a knee to her gut before kicking her away. Immediately he was charged by the redhead. She sent two slashes simultaneously at Rogers. Cap blocked it with his shield. The were locked there the Captain not giving an inch and the redhead not backing off.

"Please stop, we don't need to keep fighting! We can talk this out!" Rogers shouted.

"You really think I'm willing to talk to you, after what you did to my friends!" The redhead shouted, her voice filled with rage.

As they struggled. Steve noticed a large rabid dog man come charging at them. His eyes were fixated on the redhead. Realizing that she wouldn't believe him if he said anything, Rogers threw the woman out of the way before the dog man could attack her. Quickly, he slammed the edge of his shield into the man's jaw. The dog man was instantly knocked unconscious as he crashed into the ground. Breathing heavy he looked down at the now shock redhead. He went over to her and lent a hand to help her up.

"Believe me now?" He asked.

The shock on her face turned to a slight smile.

"Believe… no," She answered curtly. "But I at least trust you aren't a villain."

She took hold of his hand as he pulled her up.

"If you want me to believe you then let us take you to the police station. We have a hero whose quirk can tell if someone is telling the truth." She explained.

Cap chuckled. He placed his shield on his back.

"Lead the way." He stated.

* * *

20 minutes later, at the Police station…

Captain America set down on one side of a table with his shield and helmet on it. His wrists was being grasp by a man in a white jumpsuit with a yellow cap. Around the man's eyes was a black mask. On his head was a yellow fedora with a white question mark on it. This hero's name was Mr. Truth and his quirk, Lie detector, could ascertain whether someone was telling the truth or not so long as he was in directed contact with the subjects skin when they answered a question.

To the side of Mr. Truth was Mandalay, who would ask the questions given she could speak english. She looked to Mr. Truth who nodded to show he was ready.

"Alright let's start with your real name." She questioned.

"Steven Grant Rogers, I go by Steve normally." Cap answered.

Mandalay looked to Mr. Truth who only nodded.

"Alright then next, where are you from?" She asked.

"New York, specifically Brooklyn." He answered.

She looked to Mr. Truth who only nodded.

"That explains the name Captain America at least. Next your story, specifically how you got here?" She asked.

"I was piloting an aircraft known as a Valkyrie. It was carrying a deadly pay load and my only option was to put her down in the water. As It was about to crash a blue beam of light, which I assumed came from a object known as the tesseract, carried me to this world." He answered.

Again Mandalay looked to Mr. Truth who nodded.

"So you weren't lying back there then." She noted. "That also means you don't know what quirks are?"

"That's correct." Steve replied.

"Alright then…" She expressed with confusion.

She pondered over this for a bit.

"Anyways you can go now Mr. Truth I think I can trust this guy." She stated.

Mr. Truth only nodded before getting up from his chair and leaving. As he did Steve let out a sigh of relief. Mandalay giggled at this.

"Seems like somes able to relax now." She observed.

"Yeah, well being believed is a good first step." He pointed out.

"Fair point," She replied. "Hey ummm… sorry about attacking you back there."

"Please, there's no need to apologize it was just a big misunderstanding. Besides I should apologize for being a little rough with your teammates." He replied.

"There's no need, you we're just defending yourself." She assured him. "Speaking of which, for a normal person you're pretty strong."

Steve began to chuckle lightly.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Well I may not have one of these quirks you speak of, but that doesn't exactly make me normal." Steve answered.

"Oh really now, do tell." She pried.

"Well you see back in my world I was a test subject for a super soldier experiment in the US Military." He explained. "As a result of the serum I received, I went from a scrawny 94 pound man to this."

He gestured to himself.

"Hahaha… really a super soldier serum?" She expressed with a giggle.

"What you don't believe me. Do you want Mr. Truth to come in and tell you if I'm lying or not." He replied.

"No, no, no, I believe you it's just… well… hard to believe." She expressed.

"Well given that your technology seems far ahead of mine, I find it hard to believe we managed it." Steve pointed out.

To this Mandalay let out a slight giggle.

"Anyways, come on we should go back out. I have some explaining to do to my team." She directed.

Steve got up from the chair. He picked up his shield and but in on his back. Then took hold of his helmet in his hand. After this Mandalay lead him out of the interrogation room and down a hallway.

"By the way what we're am I going to stay here, it's not like I have any money on me." Steve pointed out.

"That's true… I'll think of something and run it by my team." She replied.

"Thanks, oh… by the way I never asked, what city am I in right now?" Steve inquired.

"Oh right, You're in Tokyo Japan." She answered.

"I see, long way from home then." He stated.

With their conversation finished Mandalay began to mull over Steve's predicament. As she lead Steve into the front room of the police station, an idea came to her. The rest of the pussycats were waiting out there. Seeing them walking towards them, they themselves walk up to them. Rogers stood back as Mandalay went up to talk to her team.

"Well… what's the verdict." Pixie-Bob asked.

"It seems he's trustworthy, the whole fight was really caused by a big misunderstanding between me and him." She expressed with a bit of embarrassment.

Mandalay then went on to explain Rogers current situation.

"Oh… well now I feel kinda bad for attacking him." Pixie-Bob expressed.

"Yeah I felt the same but he also felt bad for betting us up so we're even now I guess." She replied. "Anyways I want to talk to you guys about something."

"What is it?" Ragdoll asked.

"Well I was thinking, since he's basically a stranger in this land I figured we could give him each other a helping hand." Mandalay explained. "We help him get adjusted to this world with a job at our agency as a Hero and then he could help us with our investigation."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Tiger asked.

"I think so, we know first hand how good of a fighter he is. On top of that he seems to have a sharp mind." Mandalay expressed. "I think he's just what we need."

"I don't have a problem with it." Pixie-Bob. "Just be sure to see if he's okay with it."

"Don't worry I know." Mandalay replied.

"There's also the problem of where he'll stay it's not like he has money for an apartment or knows Japanese." Ragdoll pointed out.

"Well he could stay at my place for the time being. Given I know English it makes the most sense." Mandalay reasoned.

"I'm still not sure we can trust this man." Tiger stated. "However I trust your judgement."

"Thanks Tiger, what do you all think?" She asked.

"Seems like a good idea to me." Pixie-Bob replied.

"I think he'll be a great help so I'm fine with it." Ragdoll replied.

"Alright I'll tell him the good news." She stated before turning back to Rogers.

"So?" He simply asked.

"I think we have idea that will work out for all parties involved." She stated. "We'll give you a place to stay and help you adjust to this world. In return you become a Hero and help us at our agency. Deal?"

Mandalay held out her hand. Rogers simply smiled. He grabbed hold of it and shock it.

"When do I start?" he asked.

* * *

Two months later…

All the Pussycats we're gathered around a table with a map of their city district on it. The map was marked at various location. As they were discussing various topics they heard the door open. They looked to see Captain America enter the room. He smiled as he looked around the room. He took a spot around the table.

"You ready Captain?" Mandalay asked.

"Let's begin." He replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**First things first was not expecting this to get as popular as it did so thanks to everyone who took the time to read my story. Second, to all who have not scene my profile, I'm currently working on two other stories along side this one. Each week I'll alternate between them and try and get one chapter done per week. One of the other stories is a Kingdom Hearts X RWBY crossover which can be found on this site. The other is an original story called 'A Strange Journey' which can found on my deviant art at** www(insert dot)deviantart(insert dot)com/zmanxv **. Third sorry for the shorter chapter, I wanted to keep my schedule and this week was busy between work and car problems. On top of that it was some what difficult to write this one. Now with that out of the way please enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2: The Investigation Begins**

In was a Friday, noontime. Tokyo bustled with was activity. People were going about their daily business. Some were shopping, others were working, and still others were just walking around enjoying the fresh air of summer. Among the crowd was Steve Rogers and Shino Sosaki, Mandalay. However, they were dressed in casual wear rather than their hero outfits. Rogers was dressed in a pair of khaki pants and a plain white form fitting t-shirt. Shino wore a pair of black short shorts, a light pink tank top, and a pair of plain white sandals. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she had a pair of red sunglasses on. The two were holding hands and acting as though they were a couple walking exploring the city.

Three hours earlier…

In the meeting room the Pussycats and Captain America were all gathered around a table with the map of the city on it. Mandalay was explaining their current investigation into a series of robbers as she pointed to the mark locations on the map. As she explained the Captain listened careful being sure he didn't miss anything. After finishing her explanation she looked to the Captain.

"Did you get all of that?" She asked.

The captain continued to ponder over what he had been told. As he did he remained focused on the map.

"Yeah, I think so." He answered. "From what you've told me these individuals likely have someone with a quirk the allows them to disable the security system."

His eyes remain fixed on the map.

"They also have a way of keeping their identities completely hidden. Thus making the only way one could catch them is being on the scene when the crime is occuring." He observed. "They also seem to be well equipped given the reports."

"You catch on quick." Pixie-Bob noted.

"We've tried going on patrols at the most common times they occur. But we've always come up short." Mandalay explained. "We've even tried going in disguise as to not draw attention."

"Our main problem is we can't find any sort of pattern outside of the way the crimes are committed." Ragdoll pointed out.

"Yes, it has made trying to predict their next move quite difficult difficult." Tiger add.

The Captain's eyes were still fixated on the map. He took in all that had been said, his mind working to try and piece things together. _I can see why they'd have trouble with this. The primary target seems to be computers and industrial equipment instead of money. There's also no particular order to when and where they'll strike, One day they'll be in Hosu the next in Mustafa. But even still, unless their selling this stuff where are they getting the money for the equipment they use. Maybe they're stealing this stuff to build it. No, that wouldn't make sense they could easy just steal it, same with the money. Wait… the money… what if all these robberies are just red herrings. If I remember correctly a lot of stuff in this world is managed by computer systems, like peoples bank accounts. If someone hacked into them and only took a little out, no one would be the wiser. If that's the case, then that would also mean those computers they stole aren't only to draw attention away from their main scheme. They're also to give them more computers to either hack in or act as decoys to prevent them from getting caught. But what of the industrial equipment what purpose does it serve? Not only that we don't know how many people are involved in this? That could change everything for their motivation. Darnit there may be more to this than we initially thought? Even still this theory really only explains the motives behind the crime, to an extent at least. I still can't figure out why they'd pick the spots they do. How can they do all these robberies without one hero making it in time to successfully stop it? Wait… what if…_

"Mandalay, can you get me a list of all the hero agencies and their patrol times in the area the robberies occured?" He asked.

"Probably but why, you figure something out?" She replied.

"It's only a theory right now but that information may answer part of it." He answered.

Mandalay nodded and went to try and get this info. After a few minutes she came back with all the Hero agencies and all the patrol times she could get. She handed them to Rogers who studied it meticulously. A smile creeped on to his face, part of his theory was confirmed.

"It's just as I thought, All the attacks occur when Hero patrol is at its lowest around small time agencies." He stated. "That's how they keep avoiding the heroes."

Everyone is left speechless. After months of investigating, Rogers manage to finally nail down a pattern in a matter of minutes. Mandalay was the first to replace her shocked expression with a smile.

"It seems bring you on with the right choice." Mandalay complimented. "However, that still doesn't explain why their stealing what they are."

"I have a theory about that as well." Rogers replied. "And a plan on how to catch these thieves."

To this all the Pussycats look around the table at each other with smiles on their faces. Mandalay looks to the Captain with an eager smile on her face.

"Tell us more." She stated.

Noontime…

Now Steve and Shino find themselves together in a restaurant in a far less crowded section of town. The computer store across the street is one of the place where they suspect the next attack to take place. Shino sighs as she continues to eat her food.

"I know I agreed to this plan, but its still embarrassing." She expressed after swallowing.

"Well… that goes for the both of us." Steven replied. "I don't exactly have much experience in the dating game."

"Well if it makes you feel any better you've been doing a good job as my 'boyfriend'. Honestly, I've really been enjoying myself. Even if this is technically a fake date for the mission." She stated. "To be honest I haven't been on any kind of date since my second year of highschool."

"That's good to hear." He replied. "I mean not the whole not being on a date thing, I mean the whole 'you enjoying yourself' thing."

"Hahaha… don't worry I knew what you meant." She assured him.

Steve smiles and let out a little chuckle. He continues to eat his lunch being sure to keep an I eye on the computer store to see if spots he any suspicious activity. As he does he thinks back to his own world, back to Peggy. His mood turns somber, however he tries his best to hide it. However Shino notices this but doesn't say anything. She remember hearing about Steve's life when he was still becoming adjusted to his new world. She heard about the battles he won, the comrades he fought along, the friends he lost, and the love who's date he missed. Even though he tries to hide it she knows that all those loses still plague his mind. It brings her sorrow, not knowing how she could help him. She lets out a deep sigh.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Nothing," She simple replied with a sigh.

Not wanting to pry Rogers simply let it but. He looks back out across the street. There spots group of four running out of the store. They are carrying large bags and were in a hurry to get in a white van.

"We've got trouble." Rogers stated beforing get up out of his seat.

Shino turns her head and see what he was talking about. Acting quickly Rogers races out of the restaurant, much to the surprise of everyone else in the restaurant.

"Don't forget to activate your tracker!" She shouted.

"Already done!" He replied as he activated it.

When he was out on the street the thieves had already gotten into the van and were speeding off. Rogers was in hot pursuit. Meanwhile in the restaurant Shino contacted the rest of the Pussycats, the police, as well as other heroes they have on standby to bring them up to speed on the situation. She also explained the situation to the patrons and staff in the restaurant as to calm them down.

Rogers continued his pursuit. While the thieves noticed him and did there best to shake him off, his speed and fierce determination allowed him to stay on them. As the chase continues they end out pulling onto the highway. The thieves try to lose the Captain in the sea of cars as well as increasing there get away speed. However Rogers thought quickly and hoped on top of a nearby car. From there, he deftly lept from car to car until he was able to catch up with the thieves. He eventually managed to hope on to the top of the van.

"Mandalay I'm on top of the van." Rogers reported through his ear piece.

"Got it, some Pros are already on the way, stay there as long as you can." She ordered.

"Roger that," he replied.

As he moves along the top of the van a portion of the roof is blown off behind him. A man launches himself up into the air. Said man wore a black tank top and yellow pants with knee high metal boots protecting his legs. When he was high in the air, he extended his arms, griped tightly onto the van, and launched himself at Rogers feet first. Quickly, Steve rolls out of the way and face the man before him. With a smirk the man turns and faces Rogers after pulling himself out of the dent he made in the roof.

"Hey Rubber be careful ya already blown the damn ceilin' off ya don't need to make any more of mess of dis!" Someone shouted from the van.

"It won't be a problem once I get this 'Hero' off our ass!" The man known as Rubber shouted back.

"Don't think it'll be that easy, and watch your language!" Rogers shouted back.

The two engage in combat a top of the van. While Rogers could easily avoid Rubber's attack, his own punches did little but stretch out Rubber's body.

"Looks like your not to suited to fight someone like me." Rubber confidently mocked.

Rogers didn't respond. His mind was working, trying to figure out how to beat him as he kept his opponent at bay. A plan finally came to mind causing the captain to smile. Ducking under a punch he took hold Rubber's arms and proceeded to tie them all around the man, trapping him in a very comedic manner. Despite his struggling he could not break free.

"Hey Captain, you still on top of the van?" Mandalay suddenly asked into his ear piece.

"Yeah, I'm I just took care of one of the villains why?" He questioned.

"Just need to be sure." She replied. "You got help on the way. Also be ready for a sudden stop."

Suddenly Rogers saw a police helicopter fly into view. From it several pro heroes hopped out. One placed himself in front of the van. True to her word the vehicle was suddenly stopped dead in its tracks. Both the Captain and Rubber were thrown off of the van and sent tumbling on the ground. Steve is slow to get up but eventually does so. He looks over to make sure rubber was still securely tied up, which he was. As he gets back to his feet he goes to meet up with the other pro's and the police as they move to capture the villains inside the van. He helps oversee the arrest of all the criminals in question. As he does he acquaints himself with the other pro heroes on the scene. Many thank him for his help in the investigation while the hero who stopped the van, Rock Lock, criticizes some of the decisions he made in the chase. As he does he gets a call on his ear piece.

"Captain we have a problem." Mandalay relays to him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Another robbery has just occured at a construction sight, one that wasn't on the list." Mandalay stated.

"WHAT?! But that means…" Rogers began.

"Yeah… there's likely more than few people behind these robberies." She pointed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: More Questions Than Answers**

Mandalay had arrived at the construction site, now in her hero outfit, and was interviewing the owners along with the workers. The company was own by a couple from Mie Prefecture. They were in the city for work building a new apartment complex in Musutafu. In all her interviewing and talks with the police on the seen she could only find out that the thieves had stolen some of the steel beams oddly enough. While in line with the what this group targeted it still seems weird to her that they'd go for something like steel beams. As she was talking to the main owner she got a call over her headset.

"Hang on a second Mr. Uraraka I need to take this." She stated.

"Understood," He replied.

The gentlemen stepped back a bit while Mandalay put her hand to her ear to reply

"Pixie-Bob what is it?" She asked.

"Mandalay… I've got good news and bad news." She replied, sounding out of breath. "The good news is we managed to catch another group of thieves a side from the ones The Captain caught."

"Okay… and the bad news?" Mandalay inquired.

"As we were loading them into the police vehicles we got word that two more robberies of a similar nature occured." Pixie-Bob explained.

"WHAT?!" She exclaimed. "You sure they match the pattern?!"

"I'm sure we're on our way to help with the interrogations, some other pros are handling the other crime scenes." Pixie-Bob replied.

"Alright I'll met up with you there, cya then." Mandalay stated.

"Roger that," Pixie-Bob returned before hanging up.

With that Mandalay let out an annoyed sigh.

"This just keeps becoming more and more of a headache." She moaned. "Anyways I need to be going now, sorry about what happened again."

"Please don't worry about it's not your fault. I just hope you can bring these criminals to justice soon." The owner stated.

"Don't worry sir, we're already making progress on that front." She assured him. "Hopefully we'll have a major break through soon."

With a wave goodbye she went back to her car and made her way to the police station. Upon arriving at the police station she sees her team waiting outside of the interrogation room, with the exception of the Captain who was at another police station. She walks up to them.

"How's the interrogation proceeding?" She asks.

"Not good, these guys are silent we can't seem to get through to them." Ragdoll explained.

"Great… hopefully Steve's having better luck on his end." Mandalay expressed.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Steve was waiting patiently outside of the interrogation room. His patients was, however, wearing thin as the interrogation continued to drag on. _Sheesh… you'd think the Japs would have more intense methods of getting information out of people. I know this is a different world, but I remember hearing some pretty bad stories of Japanese POW Camps. Then again that was war time and they were only stories. I never served over in the pacific so everything I heard was second hand at best._ As he was thinking the door opened to reveal a irritated police officer.

"No luck I take it?" He asked.

The officer only shook his head. Rogers lets out a frustrated sigh.

"Let me take a crack at it maybe I can get some answers." Rogers stated.

"Fine, do whatever you want." The officer replied.

"I'm gonna hold you to that." Steve returned.

Suddenly the police officer got nervous as Rogers entered the room. _Just what is he planning to do?_ He mentally asked himself. His worry only increased when he heard the door lock and a chair being shuffled.

* * *

At the Pussycat's Hero Agency…

All the Pussycat's were gathered around waiting for Rogers to report back. While they doubted that he had any more luck than they did, they still hoped that he managed to get some new information. Not long after they had returned Mandalay got a call from Rogers.

"Captain any luck on your end?" She asked.

"Yep…" He answered.

"Really how?! We weren't able to get anything out of the guys we talked to." She replied.

"Just took a little… persuasion… to get him to talk." He answered.

There was a brief awkward silence.

"Anyways their group is known as Icarus. The boss is someone named El Cráneo. They're working on some sort of project but the grunt told me he had no idea what it was." Steve continued.

"Good to know, anything else you found?" She questioned.

"Unfortunately no," He replied. "The guy's only interacted with middle men. He says he's got no idea what they look like or their names, something about a perception altering quirk prevents him from knowing what they look like, sorry."

"That's fine it's at least a start. Come back and meet up at the agency we'll plan our next move from their." Mandalay ordered.

"Yeaahhhh… about that I have some… stuff to take care of at the police station so I might be awhile." The Captain stated.

"Okay… try and make it back soon." She relayed.

"Will do." Steve stated before hanging up.

With that, Mandalay was left very, very confused. _I'm scared to ask what he did to get that information._

* * *

In a warehouse somewhere in Tokyo…

A man stared down at the hundreds of men working tirelessly building weapons, transporting materials, and moving equipment. The walls on the inside of the warehouse we're made to prevent any sound from escaping the facility. The man had dark skin and his face was covered with an ornate red skull mask. The masks design was reminiscent of the Mexican Día del Muerte (Day of the Dead) masks. His gray hair was spiky and pulled back slightly. He also wore a tight black sleeveless leather vest, a pair of black leather pants, blood red military boots on his feet, and a blood red belt wrapped around his waist. This man was the villain El Cráneo.

As he looked out from the room above the warehouse, one of his subordinates walk up to him to give him today's report.

"S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-ir I-I-I-I-I-I-I have t-t-t-t-t-today's r-r-r-r-r-report." He expressed with a deep fear.

"Hmm… you seem worried Hiraki why would that be?" El Cráneo asked in a calm deep yet sinister voice.

"W-w-w-w-w-well y-y-y-you see. S-s-s-some of our m-m-m-men we're… we're…" The lackey began.

"We're what?" The leader growled.

El Cráneo's eyes neared as though he was piercing through his subordinate was his gaze.

"We're… captured… sir." The man squicked.

"Oh is that it, I thought it might actually have been something important." El Cráneo stated calmly, his gaze softening.

"What… wait… y-y-y-y-you… aren't you mad sir?" The subordinate asked.

"Of course not why would I be?" He replied.

"Well… some of our men we're captured by the heroes. That's yet to happen till now so I thought you'd be more… you know upset." The subordinate pointed out.

"Geez Hiraki why did you think I had so many of them strike at once. This was the expected result." El Cráneo pointed out. "So what if we lose one team it's not like HiJinks team was all that important anyways."

"Wait how did you know HiJinks was one of the teams affected?" Hiraki asked.

"Like I said this was… wait one of the teams?" El Cráneo questioned.

Suddenly Hiraki felt his heart sink as the room around him grew colder than the coldest winter. He could feel his bosses rage. It was a burning fire, contrasting the cold he now felt in the room. His bosses eyes pierced through him like daggers. He wanted to run, hide, do something but all he could do was stand there too afraid to even breathe.

"Who was the other team captured… Hiraki." El Cráneo spoke, as though he were the devil himself.

"R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-rubber s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-sir." Hiraki whispered quietly.

El Cráneo's rage increased further. _Rubber was a fantastic team how did this happen, their simplest job yet does them in. No… more like who do the heroes have that could do this._ He thought to himself.

"Hiraki get me the name of the hero who did them in… I need to know who my newest target is." He growled.

"YES SIR!" Hiraki shouted as fast as he could before dashing off.

El Cráneo only stood their letting his anger slowly burn out as to not break anything of value.

"I'll find you mister hero and rip the bones out from your body!" He declared.

* * *

Later that night...

Shino, Mandalay, plopped down on her sofa with a long sigh of relief. It had been a long day and the young heroine was glad to finally be able to relax. It had gotten late and Steve still hadn't returned to the agency. As such, it was decided that they would go home and reconvene tomorrow. Due to that she was now home wearing a simple white tank top and pink shorts relaxing on the coach. She turned on the T.V to enjoy some late night comedy. After about a half hour the door to her apartment opened.

"I'm home!" Steve called out as he entered.

"Welcome back, you sure took your sweet time." She pointed out.

"Yeah sorry 'bout that, had some… things to take care of at the station." He explained.

"Yeah yeah whatever, just remember we're meeting up tomorrow to discuss what we should have tonight." She replied at bit annoyed.

"Don't worry I know, I got your message." He replied as he walked to his room to get changed.

Despite all that happened today, especially with Steve forcing her to push the team meeting back to tomorrow, Shino couldn't help but smile. While it had been weird for both of them at first, especially Steve in particular given the time period he's from, she found herself enjoying the dimension hopper's company. She was actually kind of sad at the idea of him moving out eventually but figured it was for the best since they weren't in a relationship or anything. _Wait why would I be sad if he moved out shouldn't I be happy for him. I mean it's another step forward in this new world of his. Unless… NO… no no no… I do not like him that way… just as friends right... friends… who happen to live in the same apartment. Yeah that's it… beside it was because he was from another world and had nowhere else to go. I mean no one else could have really taken him in._ As she thought about this her face turned a bright red.

As this was happening Steve walked back into the room. He was dressed in a grey t-shirt and black gym shorts. As he walked in he noticed Shino's red face.

"Hey Shino are you feeling alright your face is all red?" He asked.

"HUH! WHAT!? I mean… it's nothing yeah I'm fine just a really embarrassing text from Ryuko." She assured him.

"Uh huh," he replied unconvinced as he went to take a set on the recliner.

While he wanted to press further as to what was bothering his roommate he figured if it was important she'd tell him. With that their night slowly came to a close as they sat and laugh at the night show before heading to bed.


End file.
